


Reward

by Fratdaddyo_hara



Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena's a tad jealous, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Sex, basketball player Kara, soccer player lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratdaddyo_hara/pseuds/Fratdaddyo_hara
Summary: Kara wins her basketball game and Lena gives her a reward.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118456
Comments: 17
Kudos: 448





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not terribly happy with this, I was going to post it after the next part but it sets things up for the date, which is going to have multiple chapters because again, I can't stop. I hope you're having a good day wherever you are!

Kara came to support Lena at her soccer game and the ravenette thought that it was only right that she do the same. Plus, she wanted to see the blonde in her element. That is how she found herself sat on the bleachers ready for Kara’s game to begin. She’d dragged Sam along because she knew absolutely nothing about basketball.

Sam was talking her through each position and what each player did but Lena was a bit pre-occupied because Kara was running through shooting drills, causing her biceps to flex and Lena to drool a bit.

“Lenaaa” Sam drawled, the soccer player looked over at her and hummed, “are you listening to a word I’m saying?”

“Hm? Uh huh, of course I am, the centre is responsible for faceoffs, covers the middle of the ice and is a creative playmaker” she waved off, turning back to the court, watching Kara intently.

“What? That’s ice hockey, that’s no where near- oh and she’s not listening again” Lena looked over again, making a noise of confusion. Sam sneered at her and mumbled something about her being a thirsty bitch.

Lena was wearing running shorts and a sweatshirt, her signature red lipstick painted on and her raven locks flowing freely around her shoulders. She had a plan to _reward_ Kara after the game, it would be somewhat of a farewell to her and Kara’s active sex life, for a while at least. She needed to see what Kara’s true intentions were, that she wasn’t going to date Lena and then drop her when someone else piqued her interest. She didn’t really know Kara, she only knew what she’d heard from other people. Lena knew Kara was a player but she also knew that she, herself was the anomaly because Kara prided herself on the fact that she never slept with the same girl twice, some cocky response about them catching feelings. Well, Lena certainly wasn’t going to get caught up with Kara Danvers without knowing that they were in this for the same reasons.

The game soon began, it was fast paced and exciting, each player really showing their worth. However, Gotham were also an exceptionally talented team and so, National City was down by 5 points at half-time. Kara was sweating profusely, gulping down water on the side-line. Her head thrown back, exposing the golden skin of her neck. God, Lena wanted to lick it.

Her very dirty thoughts were interrupted by what was going on in front of her. There were currently, three girls sat in front of them having a very loud conversation about the one and only Kara Danvers,

“Just look at her, she’s like some kind of Greek Goddess” the blonde one said.

“Uhh I wish she’d choke me with those biceps” the red-head groaned. Lena clenched her jaw, she didn’t like the way they were ogling Kara. I mean she was allowed to ogle her because they were dating- except they weren’t dating, were they? Not yet.

“You know, I hooked up with her at Mark’s party last month, she’s huge” the blonde spoke up again. Lena could feel her skin crawl, she was always going to be surrounded by people that Kara had slept with. There were always going to be people who would throw themselves at Kara and she didn’t know whether she wanted to deal with that. Lena had always been second best, never anyone’s first choice and quite frankly, she was tired of it. But Lena was so weak for Kara Danvers and against her better judgement decided Kara deserved the benefit of the doubt.

Lena had spent years training herself to never let her feelings get the best of her, her face was always a hard mask of indifference.

“God I know, I slept with her at Alpha Sigma Phi’s party, it was incredible” the brunette piped up. Sam was also listening to the exchange and she knew Lena better than anyone, yes she looked unaffected but Sam saw the tightness in her jaw, could practically see the thoughts running through her head, she wrapped an arm around her best friend and turned to whisper in her ear.

“It’s okay Lena, they might have slept with Kara but you’re the one she wants,” Sam reassured her. Lena gave her a tight smile and tried to put it out of her mind as the third quarter began.

National City managed to pull through and win their game 86-84, with a fabulous buzzer beater by Kara. Majority of the crowd were on their feet cheering, including Lena, Sam and Kara’s three biggest fans. 

Lena and Sam were waiting in the foyer after the game, talking to a few of their team-mates when Alex approached them,

“Hey, Sam, Lena” she greeted, Lena nodded towards her in acknowledgement.

“H-hey, A-Alex” Sam stuttered, gone was her cool, calm persona-- _and she called Lena a useless lesbian_. Lena used the opportunity to slip away from Sam with the excuse that she needed the bathroom, Sam’s eyes pleading with her to stay but Lena gave her a pat on the arm with a reassuring smile, promising that she would be back in a minute. She made her way to the now empty gym, sending a quick text to Kara.

****Lena:**** Meet me in the gym when you’re done

Kara grinned when she looked at her phone, quickly showering, throwing her hair up in a messy bun and racing to the gym. She found Lena sitting on the front row of the bleachers.

“Hey baby, did you enjoy the game?” Kara greeted her with a smile and bent down to peck her lips. Lena made a noise of agreement, she bit her lip and looked Kara up and down hungrily. Kara gulped her skin felt like it was burning under her searing gaze. Lena stood up, hands running up her arms and over her shoulders,

“You were very impressive, darling” she purred into her ear. Kara puffed out her chest in pride. “You deserve a reward” she husked, sucking her earlobe into her mouth. Kara swallowed hard, she put her hands on Lena’s hips, gripping tightly. The ravenette stepped backwards, pulling the blonde with her until they were under the bleachers. Kara’s cock twitched in her pants, as Lena whipped her sweatshirt over her head, leaving her in the practice jersey she stole when they hooked up in Kara’s truck a few days ago. The jersey with ‘Danvers’ printed on the back. Kara’s eyes were almost black with desire. She attacked Lena’s mouth, biting at her bottom lip.

“You planned this, didn’t you, baby girl?” Kara groaned, Lena bit her lip and nodded, “what if we had lost?”

“Then I would be your consolation prize” she said succinctly.

“There’s no way _you_ could ever be classed as a consolation prize” Kara’s compliment turned into a groan as Lena stroked her cock over her shorts and latched onto her neck. “That feels so good.” Lena dropped her knees in front of Kara, who’s eyes widened In response “baby, you don’t have to do that” she said.

“Shh, just enjoy it. Besides, don’t you want to cum in my mouth?” Kara whimpered, “use your words, darling” she teased and Kara growled,

“Suck my cock, ‘til I cum down your throat, baby girl” Lena smirked and pulled Kara’s shorts down, her cock bobbed, the tip already leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. Lena kissed all along the throbbing shaft, leaving red lipstick stains up and down her cock. She licked a strip from Kara’s balls to the head, blowing cool air up and down, Kara’s hips jerked involuntarily and she moaned. She then took the head into her hot, wet mouth. Kara was in heaven, Lena’s mouth was perfect, her tongue leaving small licks on the head, teeth grazing ever so slightly, teasing. Kara’s balls twitched in anticipation.

Lena continued licking the tip and moaned at the taste of Kara’s pre-cum. The soccer player swirled her tongue around the tip, sucking lightly. She used her free hands to stroke the shaft and massage her balls. Kara groaned and let out a litany of praises.

Lena began working Kara’s large member into her throat, the blonde tipped her head back and threaded her fingers through Lena’s hair, Lena swallowed around her cock, her constricting throat massaging Kara’s dick. Her eyes were watering and she looked up at Kara, red lips pressed against her pelvis, Kara’s full length nestled in Lena’s throat.

“Oh fuck, baby girl, you look so pretty like this, choking on my dick” she said. Lena pulled away for air, stroking her cock while she recovered. She sucked each of Kara’s heavy balls into her mouth and rolled her tongue across them, “I’m gonna cum, baby,” she groaned, positioning her shaft in front of Lena’s mouth and then watching as she took it all again, “I want you to swallow it all, baby” she demanded.

The basketball player was overwhelmed with pleasure and she shot her load down Lena’s throat. Her hand was on the back of her head, keeping her there as spurt after spurt slid down Lena’s eager throat. The ravenette gladly swallowed every drop.

“You’re such a good girl, Lena” Kara pulled her to her feet and kissed her hard, she slipped her hand into Lena’s shorts and brushed against her sopping, naked pussy. Kara grunted,

“You’re not wearing any underwear” she murmured. Lena shook her head slowly, “did you have panties on during the game?” Lena shook her head again and gave her that innocent look: eyelashes fluttering, big, green eyes wide and shining.

“Well, watching you would just make me ruin them anyway, so why bother?” she said and Kara dropped her head onto her shoulder and moaned.

“What kind of girl goes out in public with no panties on?” Kara sucked her teeth.

“A slutty one” Lena replied simply, Kara slowly fingered her pussy and hummed,

“Is that what you are?” she asked, stroking her clit.

“For the next half hour, I’ll be whatever you want me to be” Kara growled into her neck. Lena pushed her down by her shoulders until she was laid on the floor. Lena stripped off her shorts and straddled her cock, gradually sliding down. Kara gripped her hips tightly; watching Lena’s pussy slowly engulfing her.

“Fuck, you’re incredible, baby” Lena rocked her hips back and forth. She reached her hands up to thread through her own hair, bouncing up and down on Kara’s stiff pole. The blonde panted beneath her, utterly enraptured by everything Lena Luthor. Kara gripped her lover’s ass and guided her in circles, reaching up to stroke her clit and slapping her ass. Lena’s walls clenched and Kara pulled her down into a kiss as she rode out her orgasm. Lena reached behind her and squeezed her balls gently, rolling them in her palm, driving Kara over the edge and causing her to come deep inside Lena. Kara flipped Lena onto her back and continued thrusting into her.

“Are you trying to kill me baby?” Kara moaned into her neck. The basketball player pushed her jersey up and pulled the cups of Lena’s bra down so she could suck on her nipples. Lena was moaning wildly. “Mmm, I love your tits” she mumbled into Lena’s chest, still pounding into her.

Suddenly, the door to the gym opened and they both halted their movements.

“I’ll only be a minute, I think I left my bag.” Lena’s eyes widened and Kara shot her a mischievous grin,

“Don’t you dare!” Lena mouthed, Kara just grinned and began thrusting slowly into her careful not to make a sound, she rubbed her thumb over Lena’s clit and her walls tightened involuntarily. She let out a small squeak and Kara clamped her hand over her mouth. The girl walked closer to the bleachers.

“Oh, it’s up there” the girl climbed up the bleachers, to retrieve her bag.

“Are we heading straight to the party after this?” the other one asked, walking closer to the spot where Lena and Kara were.

Kara continued her slow, deep thrusts, hitting all the right spots inside her. Lena squeezed her eyes shut and just as she thought they were about to be caught, the door opened again and another voice filled the room,

“Did you guys find it?” Lena knew that voice, these were the girls that were sat in front of her during the game. The fact that she was being fucked by their crush under the bleachers filled her with joy and pushed her closer to the edge. Kara was staring at her chest, watching her boobs bounce slowly, her bra wedged under them, pushing them up further. Kara didn’t seem phased at all by what the girls were saying, she was too focused on sucking Lena’s nipples and trying to get her to come. She spread Lena’s legs wider, watching her pussy spread wide as she bottomed out.

“Come on, hurry up, I want to see if I can catch Kara before she leaves” one of them said. The combination of Kara’s ministrations on her clit, combined with the rhythmic hard thrusts and the fact that Lena actually wanted to get caught at this point caused her to come _hard_. Kara covered her mouth to limit the noise and Lena’s eyes fluttered shut. Her walls clenching so tightly that Kara was struggling to keep her cock inside her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they left.

“Thank god, I thought they’d never fucking leave” Kara growled, she flipped Lena onto her stomach, pulling her hips up so her ass was in the air and plunged her throbbing cock back inside her quivering pussy.

“Fuck! Please don’t stop Kara!” she begged. Kara eyes were transfixed on Lena’s back. She had Lena Luthor, bent over, dressed in _her_ jersey, with _her_ name plastered across her back, begging her not to stop fucking her. It almost broke Kara, she wanted to come so badly. She opted for thrusting into the girl harder.

“You _are_ a slut, aren’t you? Getting off on my cock while there were people stood a few meters away from us” Kara pounded into Lena “You’re my dirty little slut aren’t you, baby girl?” Kara punctuated every word with a hard thrust of her hips.

“Fuck! Yes, I’m your slut Kara, harder, please!” she whined.

“Be a good little slut and cum on my cock” Kara grunted. Lena’s head dropped forward and she came violently around Kara’s cock, her velvety walls tightened like a vice. Kara pulled out, flipped her back over and straddled Lena’s chest, “Open your mouth baby” Lena obliged and Kara shot the last of her load into Lena’s mouth, she swallowed all of it. “Good girl.” Lena took the tip into her mouth, sucking lightly, making sure to get every drop and Kara’s eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Kara shifted onto her back next to Lena panting. Lena rolled over and placed her head on Kara’s chest. “That was amazing, baby.” They laid there while Kara caught her breath, Lena kissing up her neck, “I think you’ve completely drained me” Kara panted. _That was the plan._

They got up and re-dressed, soft touches and kisses here and there. Lena tried to give back Kara’s jersey but she refused, saying it looked better on Lena anyway. Kara’s phone went off and she groaned when she checked it,

“Something wrong?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow

“My sister is insisting that we go to the after party” Kara explained.

“Sounds like a fun night” Lena smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Kara looked up from her phone,

“Hmm, yeah but I have an early class tomorrow so it’s gonna suck” Kara laughed half-heartedly, “I’m only really going to make sure that Alex is okay” she looked back down at her phone to reply to Alex. Lena was fighting an internal battle, Kara wasn’t hers, Kara was single and could do whatever she wanted but Lena suddenly became very afraid. That stupid, insecure, irrational part of her brain was screaming at her that Kara was going to go to that party and fuck some girl.

“You should come with me” Kara’s eyes lit up, “Sam’s going too” Kara pleaded.

“Uh, no, parties aren’t really my thing, especially on week nights” she replied.

“Fair enough” Kara shrugged, _well she didn’t put up much of a fight-- no, no she was just respecting your decision, “_ So are we still on for Friday?” Kara asked when they were walking to their cars.

“Hmm?” Lena looked up at her,

“You still want to go on our date?” Kara looked at her, concerned.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Lena replied, almost too cheerily, Kara gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it.

“Thank you, for coming to my game and thank you for my _reward”_ Kara said, pulling Lena towards her. Lena was tense, Kara could tell she was upset about something. “Are you okay?” staring at her with those gentle eyes.

“Of course, darling” Lena said, reaching up to pull Kara into a passionate kiss, ensuring that it was heated enough to leave a lasting impression on Kara. This would be the last time they would be this intimate for a while, after all. “Make sure Sam gets home safe, please” she said against Kara’s lips.

The kiss left Kara dazed but she nodded and Lena took the opportunity to jump into her car, Kara was about to have the most sexually frustrating time of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge Lena, she's a poor hurt baby, it doesn't have anything to do with Kara she's just wary. All will be explained, if you care enough to read the next part😂 if not, ignore my ramblings😂


End file.
